Commercial electronic air cleaners are becoming widely used to improve air quality in individual rooms where groups of people meet. Conference and meeting rooms can many times be heavily populated and include both smokers and non-smokers. When these meeting rooms are in use, typically they are closed off for privacy and the air quality in these meeting areas tends to deteriorate.
In order to overcome some of the air quality problems, electrostatic air cleaners have been designed to flush mount into false or dropped ceiling type structures. The electrostatic air cleaners typically have air intake and discharge grills. The grills are flush mounted in a plane that generally corresponds to the false or dropped ceiling. The electrostatic air cleaner draws air from the meeting room into the air cleaner. The air passes through an electrostatically charged cell where particulates are removed. The air is then discharged back into the room. The air in the room, although low in particulate, may become stale or contain undesirable odors or gases. While most of these type facilities also have fresh make-up air provisions, the total fresh air make-up may not provide a sufficiently high air quality for comfort.